


Urinal

by Gomo66



Series: Nasty fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Piss gag, Scent Kink, Sub Liam Dunbar, Urnial Scott, musk kink, object Scott Mcall, urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66





	Urinal

Scott coughed as he tapped his foot against the ground. A random doctors visit wasn't something he expected. Getting a blood test was also something he didn't like. 30 minutes later he was escorted by some nurses to another room where a woman sat. 

"Scott can you sit down, we have some things to go through" 

"okay..." Scott Sat down across as she started talking. 

"Now have you been keeping up with recent laws passed pertaining to adolescents?"

"No?"

"The new law mandates that every child at the age of sixteen be tested on a new sexual index. You tested... Extremely high on a risk list."

"Risk list?"

"It's a list of people that aren't able to live normal lives. Scott do you ever get distracted in class by other boys?"

"I- I mean maybe, what do you mean distracted" 

"Scott we have reason to belive that you won't have control over your sexual urges for much longer"

"my-my urges?"

"Yes, we believe that before the end of the school year you would possibly provide false information, lie, and create a mess, so we have made a program to fix that."

"The program?"

"We have a comprehensive list of your sexual perversions Scott. It's part of the brainscan that we ran while you were waiting."

"You did a brainscan on me?"

"Yes"

"but you don't have my consent, I didn't even know why I was here" Scott stood up pissed anger flaring in his bones

"Scott sit down now or you will be sedated" two men, who seemingly appeared out of no where held Scott holding a needle. "Now I'm sure that won't be necessary, won't it Scott?"

"No, it's not" Scott was lowered into the chair and the woman moved a folder over. 

"The list was built for your own pleasure. The kinks that you can be exposed to safely without harming the other students development. The school is being sectioned off, dominant, submissives, switches,,bellow human and finally, objects. objects, like you, are built to fulfill a task better than anything else could. You will be treated like a machine being tweaked and modified to the dissire of your manager until you are put on the list for... Assignment"

"assignment?"

"After the training period of three months the school has no real use to keep you in the program, so we will supply you to a dominant or switch that will provide you a home as, either the object that they buy you as, or, moving up up to any class bellow switch." 

"What if I don't want that? What if I don't consent?"

"Thats the thing Scott, you are deprived pig in need of your filthy lifestyle."

"The Fuck-" Scott gasped as the needle hit his shoulder. Slowly he felt his body give up. 

"Scott can you hear me?" Scott gave a weak nod and the woman continued. "Good, then we can talk a bit about what the computer has assets your true nature to be. A urinal, specifically for hormonal teenage boys to use in a locker room. It determined that your mind has an affinity for musk and stink, and that you crave pleasing others in as minimal of ways possible. For instance pleasing Jackson by letting him stay lacrosse captain when you were the better fit. You do it unconsciously Scott and now you will be taught how to do it in a new role. Only objects learn from experience and mind alteration. Over time you'll slowly forget the useless knowledge they taught you, because I'm sure you know you were just looking at the other boys feet. Wondering what they'd do too you. Isn't that right Scott?" Scott felt like he was hearing things underwater. His body couldn't respond anymore. "Well Scott I think that's all you need to know, oh your mother is being compensated. Hopefully your dominant will be nice, give you a bit of a brain, maybe you'll get some time off... But first three months in the locker room urinal" Scott blinked out a tear as they moved him into a car. His body fell inward so he couldn't tell where they were going. Until he was taken out and moved into the locker room. There they stripped him and gave him more shots, one of them saying that it would help with his fully liquid diet. The other spread a thick lube over Scott's body. Completely ignoring his dick. Once the shots were finished Scott's dick was pierced and Scott tried screaming out in pain in his head only getting a mild groan out in reality. After his dick was pierced his dick was placed in an ice bath then he felt something close in around it. Then something, attached to the percing maybe, went into his dick, then some sort of dildo was fitted to his ass and Scott realized that this was all very real. More lube was added and Scott was slid into a rubber suit. Scott's eyes darted down seeing black rubber lined with gold dots on the inside. 

"He's going to stink when they take him out"

"your acting like they won't just move him into their house and use him as what he is."

"I don't know, maybe he'd be a good dog. Piss pup" Scotts eyes gave a look of confusion, he was spending the whole time in this, and he could spend the rest of his life in it, no that's impossible, against the law, right? Scott struggled finally feeling his arm move as they sealed him in the rubber and locked it at the neck.

"boys keep working. The students are being told tomorrow and we have more installs tonight" Scott looked down finding the gear laid out. Slowly a hood was placed over his head and tubes guided into his nose, which left an uncomfortable feeling of stench and musk being perminantly placed in his nose, like the locker room stench was fresh for the first time. He was completely blind and he couldn't hear a thing. Physical input was hard to find also, the grasping hands squeezing his arms. Then he felt cables connect to the suit at the back of his neck and he was moved and moved into a kneeling position where two robotic arms helf him in place finally a collar was added and a gag shoved into his mouth, he could breath through it and from what he saw it had several points for piss to come in from. At this point Scott was lost in the suits blackout of sensory deprivation. Something big was attached to his gag and Scott could barely move his head as a third arm was attached holding the back of his neck in place at a perfect posture angle. Finally something was plugged in and his vision was lit up in color as a boot sequence started. A loading bar slowly filled and it greeted him. 

"Welcome Scott" the voice was male. And either a human or a really impressive ai voice. "We will start at 6 am tomorrow morning with your training. Tonight just accumulate to the recycling process and focus on your knew life motto. Obedience is pleasure and pleasure is obedience"

All Scott could think about was that word, recycling. Then he quickly found out when piss poured into his mouth. His piss, being taken without his input. He tried screaming but thays when his whole body locked up. Electricity pulsing through his body in every major muscle group.

"Disobedience requires punishment Scott, ten minutes of electro therapy starting now" Scott felt like screaming again, but at risk of triggering it again he bit down on the gag and set with the electricity forcing his muscles to tense and relax. In his vision he saw a count down time and a display of himself and where the electrodes were active. He'd light up like a Christmas tree for a few moments and then go dark. His dick lit up and with whole body convulsed as he came. Cum hit his tongue and Scott let his head fall as much as possible. His dick was being tortured while being forced into the cage that held him down so tightly. 

Everything was hot after the time was up. He drank two loads of his own cum and then he noticed something. A buzzing that he could just hear. 

"Piss" he just heard the word uttered. He shivered at what it could be saying. But whatever it was saying it was making Scott hard, it hurt but he was so turned on at whatever was being said. He had to think that maybe they we're right. Maybe Scott was the perv that liked this kind of stuff. Maybe his purpose in life should be to please others. But could he really do that as a faceless gimp in a bathroom stall.

After a bit of time Scott fell asleep. When he woke up he was pissing into his own mouth again. it became rancid, like he'd only been drinking the same bit forever now. The noise started again, but the screen remained dark. After a few hours though a feed came through. It was of the locker room. Guys were getting changed and talking but Scott couldn't hear them, just a distant chatter.  

"Oh shit this is one of them, cool" a few guys walked up and scott could tell he was the topic. "Should I do it?" The one in the middle looked between the other two, he had a patch that said dom on his jacket. The other two wearing collars just nodded looking down at Scott. 

"Go for it dude, they picked him cuz he likes it. Make him happy" Scott saw the boy unzip his pants and after a few seconds and the boy telling his friends to look away a steady stream of piss started hitting Scott's tongue. Scott felt his dick light up as the electrodes started to pulse and work him up.

"Shit man he's getting off to it" Scotts stomach dropped. This is how they'd do it. Condition him, the piss kept coming and coming as a slow trickle even when he left and another guy took his place. Scott would be constantly being stimulated or drinking his own new level of dirty piss.

"Common pig drink it up, I wanna piss" the guy smiled and Scott saw him piss but the feed wasn't wide enough to see the gag itself. After a moment the piss went from a fairly clean taste to another nasty bitter taste. Only Scott was on edge from it, it was painful and he could almost hear the voice in his head. 

"Pigs get off to piss, piss pigs like the pain of Cumming, Cumming requires chastity in pigs. Pigs have no choice.  Pig Objects fufill their r-" his focus was cut after a glob of cum mixed with the piss on his tongue. A salty creamy flavor breaking up the bitter saltyness of the piss.

"Shit dude I made him cum" the electrodes didn't stop their assault either, this time swapping to his ass mainly stimulating him to a point where he was consistently leaking cum and piss into his mouth.

"Dude that's freaky. Can't believe we can buy them at the end of the year. Wonder who it is?"

"Don't know, he seems a bit older though" Scott recognized them as freshmen but not someone he knew. "But still someone to drink your piss, that's hot. But I wouldn't want a guy" the other two nodded and the three left. Scott finished their piss and the feed cut off once the locker room was still for a moment. The piss was almost constant now. The feeling of being in a constant state of peeing and drinking it. Scott felt like an object, a pig like they wanted. His ass was being fucked by something now, whatever was already in his ass was hollow so he only felt the movement and the pain of his hole being stretched out. It also milked his dick slightly, sending shots of precum to break up the rancid piss that was filling his mouth 

Scott was able to find a loose idea of how long it had been. The other boys came in a few used him and he was cast in darkness again. The headphones returned to their normal setting and Scott was left feeling fuzzy. He knew that the words were doing something. the piss, he started missing it for the moments when he didn't get it... When his body ahdn nothing left to give and it was waiting on the piss to return seconds later But he had to fight that feeling. Even though the constant stimulation and the words were feeding him the exact opposite feelings.

Eventually Scott realized that stiles might see him like this. Maybe see isn't the right word, but reconize him... Stiles would connect his absence and the apearence of this new... Urinal. Thats what he was, a urinal... A pig locked up for his own good, the pig needed to be locked up because the pig would have been dangerous. Scott shook his head and the electrodes started again. 

"Disobedience requires punishment" rang through his head again. "Twenty minutes of punishment. Starting now"

It took what must had been another hour after the twenty minutes of pain before the sophomores gym class started. They walked in, and Stiles strode over chuckling. 

"Shit man they got you, ya know they said I could explain everything to you, so I'll update you. And you'll listen nicely. I'll even turn off that pesky background nose and your recycling for a few minutes, becuase I want your full attention Scott." Stiles bit his lip fumbling around for a few minutes. Scott's camera feed swapped from a corner view of the stall to directly infront of stiles face. "Hi Scotty, so a little update, a new law was passed, surprisingly world wide, well for the most part. But anyway it segments everyone in their early teen years into a few categories. There are objects subs and non human submissives. Your an object, by the way. And there are switches and Doms that can take care of you in the right way. They handed out diffrent things today, well besides for you... Your going to stay here And people are going to use you. But for Doms switches and subs, we got to choose what we wanted. I took the jacket because we'll look at me Scott, I'm hot" stiles did look good. It was a leather jacket with just a bit of room to grow into it. But he didn't find stiles attractive yesterday... We're they making him gay too. Or is he finally giving up and letting himself see other men that way. Because stiles would be a man one day, not an object like Scott.  "So here's the thing, I've been talking with other Doms and it seems like the general idea is that once your training is done your be transitioned into a live in sub, once your assessment is done again you might move up but you'll have to be watched, by me Scott, I will be so good to you too. I mean it Scott seeing you like this... It's going to be hard for me to piss because well-" the camera swapped views again and Scott saw stiles strip out and piss into the gag with a half hard cock. "Fuck common Scotty chug it, show your future master how good you'll be" 

Scott groaned as the electrodes started pulsing around his prostate. Stiles bitter taste filling him with a weird feeling of pleasure bursting through his body.

"Don't worry Scotty I'm going to make sure your being taken care of. Mainly because I know that you have a weak shell for things like this, and I'm sure they are breaking it but I'll be nice to you if you get put into sub, that being said I got assigned one already, liam. He's been good, so far, it's only been like two hours but he's so compliment. And willing to try things, not to mention he's adorable when he's choking on my dick" Stiles chucked as he stream finished. "I'm going to have him come by and fill you up again his piss is always yellow according to him. Theo, he's a switch by the way, is looking for another sub and we're going to find a place because let's face it who wants to deal with parents when we want our urinals and subs to behave. Well Scotty I'll visit you every day and in a few months you'll be mine. I'll see you tomorrow buddy" stiles reached down petting stiles head, the only contact anyone had given him and it was from stiles... His friend... His master. Stiles turned back on the recycling and murmer in the back of his head.  Scott struggled again against it getting thirty minutes of torture and a milking to learn his place. 

The days started to be marked by stiles visits during gym, he'd bring liam and sometimes theo. They talked about the changes in the programs. Scott was slowly losing himself. The feeling of piss never leaving his tongue. The milking getting more extreme and the 'workouts' being as painful as the punishments and leaving him just as exuasted. Only for the next day to start and for more piss to be added to the supply. 

Scott didn't know how long it had been but he knew one thing. He was losing himself, the process the murmer at the back of his head taking him. The piss, even though it was rancid it had become something he craved. Punishments swapped from the now pleasurable pain of the electrodes to starting him of piss and cum. Scott obeyed now, because he got piss when he obeyed and piss made him feel good, when he felt good he'd be milked, another thing that was twisted from a punishment to a pleasure, and milking gave him a stomach full of cum. eventually the three came back with another person holding a large set of keys. 

"Unlock him" Scott was slowly unlocked from the assembly and fell forward onto surprisingly strong arms. Then he was slowly stripped from the rubber. The funnel was taken out then the mask with the tunes being tugged off exposing his matted down hair and stubble that somehow grew in the compressed environment. His body was taken out and a pool of sweat remained in the feet of it all. His dick was freed but the pricing remained. Scott was out but he still heard the voice at the back of his head. It kept on saying something. after they stopped supporting him Scott fell to his knees infront of the three people who used to be his equals. "Hi Scotty, how do you feel?"

"My head feels like it's on fire" Scotts head fell into stiles hand. His voice was weak. His whole body felt like it rusted over in the rubber but it was stiles touch that started to fix him. The fingers working out the hair on Scott's head while he cried. 

"It's okay, you went up for sale last night, your going to come home as my sub Scott. You excited?" Liam and theo left for a moment leaving the two alone.

"I-i" Scott didn't know, one part of him said that he was an object and being sold was his goal, but the other said that he should have had some input on this.

"he'll get somewhat back to normal in an hour." Liam returned with Theo still talking to the man outside. 

"How normal" stiles smiled looking down at Scott's percing wondering if he'd want some nipple work done on his new property.

"He'll be programmed but he will respond well to things even though he wasn't taught like you were" Liam said. Stiles got Scott some clothes and a collar and the four left with scott seeing the small changes to the building. A separate urinal room with a stick figure on their knees. Lockers decorated for sporting events with words like alpha and dom. 

"h-has it been three months already?"Scott looked between the three, liam had a chain collar around his neck with a lock and theo had a leather cuff on his right wrist with a matching finish to his watch and which sat on his left wrist. Stiles still had his jacket on.

"No, one and a half but you were receiving everything better than everyone else" stiles turned back, his once buzzed hair was growing out and now he was taller and stronger looking, before stiles had definition, but not much else, his body was smooth. Now he clearly hard thicker arms and his chest filled out. He looked hot.

"oh" Scott nodded looking down at himself, more of a weaker version of Liams build. even though he hadn't moved in weeks.

"but since you were doing so well I figured I could finish your training myself." Stiles turned back petting Scott's head as he pulled out of the parking lot and Scott felt words rush through him. 

Obey master

Master knows better

Drink masters piss

"s-so I'll still drink piss?" Scott looked up somewhat hoping that he'd get it.

"Scott you'd be a wreck without it. Now your job is more than that." Stiles gave a look back. "And don't touch yourself, I have gear for you at home" Scott nodded looking down. His dicks PA percing jiggled when they hit bumps otherwise it weirdly seemed like he grew. Everyone did. 

"Why do I seem bigger, I haven't moved in weeks" Scott was slowly working up to the big question now, is he aloud to be human or is he going to get a perminant spot in the bathroom next to stiles dirty laundry.

"they basically gave us a steroid during the assembly. It promoted muscle growth and secondary public features to grow. Which means they also gave us a penis enhancer."

"Oh" Scott looked down feeling his head go foggy. They pulled up to an apartment busting and Scott was led inside.

"Your feeling it aren't you, your body knows it's wrong that you haven't consumed piss in a few hours. Here" stiels handed him a large glass. "Show me how good you are" Scott nodded automatically placing the tip of his dick into the glass and releasing his piss on his own. Then he licked his lips. "Good slut, you know you want it" Scott finished pissing and started drinking the somewhat clean liquid. By the time he was done he was hard and throbing. "No touching" 

"Yes sir" Scott whined keeping his arms behind his back. "S-sir am I going to be a full time urinal like the locker room? I- I don't think I could take it anymore"

"Yes and no, I'll have days where I re-enforce your old training and you'll spend the day in my shower where I might just ignore you, but most days you'll be my servent, or my dog, I'll still piss in your mouth though, don't worry, you need it to think now. So I hope they didn't mess up and you really do like piss. Because that's what you are right Scott? Why don't you say it, let it sink in"

"I'm a piss pig sir."

"Good boy, now on your knees"


End file.
